Buried Emotions
by youngandlazy
Summary: Anna and Raven have now been moved to Ouran Academy. Their jerk of a father just moved them to Ouran out of the blue. They're pissed, but there's really nothing they can do. Can they survive the annoying Host Club? Or the dangerous and insane fangirls that follow them? Find out in Buried Emotions. Rated M for swearing, violent situations and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Like, on Buried Feeling, there are over 1000 views!**_

 _ **I'm so excited, and just because of that, I'm releasing this chapter earlier than expected.**_

 _ **I only have up to chapter 6 done, so please be patient.**_

 _ **And I love feedback from my chapters, so feel free!**_

 _ **And I just wanna say that I love you guys who read my boring stories and I wanna thank all you you who have reviewed, favorited and followed!**_

 _ **Well, enough of my rambling, on to the story!**_

 _ **I don't own OHSCHC, just all my lovely OCs!**_

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Raven groaned when I told her the news. I nodded and sighed too, already getting pissed about the conversation I had with our father earlier today.

* * *

 _"What the fuck do you mean that you're switching our schools?!" I yelled at him, not giving a flying fuck about swearing at him. He's too far away and I'm too pissed to actually care about whether or not I was being disrespectful. I could practically feel the disapproval from him. At this, I smirked._

 _" **It means what I just said Anna.. You and your sister are going to go to Ouran Academy. End of discussion.** " He said firmly. I was going to argue more but my phone gave off a beep. Raven was calling me._

 _" **Answer that. I have to go anyway. Bye Anna.** " He said before hanging up. I sighed angrily and picked up Raven's call._

 _" **Anna! I forgot my keys, can you open up? I'm already in the elevator.** " She said. I sighed._

 _"You need to remember next time okay Rave?" I said, already walking to our door. I heard her sigh._

 _" **Whatever mom. I'll see you when I get up there.** " She said before hanging up. I shook my head and opened the door, waiting for her._

* * *

"Yeah, I researched a little about Ouran Academy. The entire campus is pink." I said slightly disgusted. Raven wrinkled her nose and shuddered.

"Gross." She muttered. I nodded along with her. We sat in silence for a minute before she asked quietly.

"Did dad talk to you about anything else?" I looked over at her, but she had her head down. I sighed quietly and walked over to her. I ruffled her hair.

"Sorry Rave. All he did was tell me that we're moving to Ouran." I said sympathetically. She sighed and shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize Anna. It's not your fault that he's a dick…." she trailed off. I sighed again before a light bulb went off over my head.

"Hey Rave! Why don't we go walk around the neighborhood! Ya know, get to know our neighborhood a bit more. We've been here for a year and we don't even know where all the good food places are! " I said cheerfully, trying to get Raven to smile. She sat there for another moment before turning to me, giving me a small smile and nod.

"Sure, why not." I smiled and told her to grab her shoes and coat. I hurried into my room and grabbed my favorite black hoodie and shimmied into my dark grey jeans. I slipped on my black combat boots and grabbed my keys and phone. I slipped my headphones over my neck and walked out. Raven was standing by the door, her eyes staring boredly at the wall. She had her favorite blue beanie on and dark blue sweater, as well as black jeans. She unconsciously pushed her thick dark blue glasses up with her hand. I smiled and glanced in the mirror to check my face.

I smoothed down my hair and pushed up my thick black glasses before shrugging and ruffling the longer side of my hair up. I shook my head before looking at Raven, who was looking at me, amused. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed before turning towards the door.

"C'mon. Let's get going before it starts to get cold outside." She said, lightly chuckling. I shook my head and checked the time. Around 2:30.

"Why don't we go to the store? I'm hungry." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"You're always hungry." I ignored her comment and started walking towards the convenience store a couple blocks away from our apartment. I heard her fast walk to catch up to me before we walked at the same place, talking about what we'd expect at Ouran.

* * *

All of a sudden, Raven stopped. I frowned and looked at her.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked. She looked at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"Isn't that the Ouran uniform?" She said pointing towards a boy in bright blue suit jacket and black slacks. I nodded and Raven "hm'd"

"Why don't we go and say hello?" She said, before walking towards the guy. I blinked, shocked that she would willingly walk up to someone, before I rushed after her. I made it to them, but by that time, Raven had already struck up a conversation with the guy.

"I'm Raven Okumura and this is my older sister, Anna Okumura." She said. The guy nodded and smiled at me. I noticed that he looked more like a she. I stared at her before I nodded.

"You're a girl right?" I asked bluntly. Raven facepalmed and the other guy-er, girl looked slightly surprised. She then chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you Okumura-san." I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Call me Anna. We're around the same age anyway. You're going to Ouran too?" I asked curiously. She nodded before explaining her situation to us. I laughed and Raven shook her head at the stories she told us. We had now moved to a nearby park table and were just chatting.

"This Tamaki Suoh actually pushed you to kiss that girl?! Bwahahahahaha!" I said laughing. Raven chuckled as did Haruhi. I looked at the time. 7:58. My eyes widened.

"C'mon Rave. We gotta go." I said getting up. Raven pouted before she got up too. Haruhi did too. We exchanged numbers before Haruhi quickly rushed away. I blinked when I noticed her notebook on the table. I picked it up, hoping to catch her before she left. No such luck. I sighed, vowing to give it to her tomorrow.

We packed up our things and headed home. We made it back in about 25 minutes. We quickly headed into our apartment building before taking the elevator up to the second floor. I grabbed our keys before opening the door to apartment 17. I walked in and set our things on the table in the kitchen.

"Okay. I bought instant ramen and there's cereal and stuff in the cabinets. I'm taking a shower and then I'm gonna relax in my room, okay?" I told Raven. She nodded and I gave her a tired smile before heading to my room. I grabbed my shower stuff and headed into my bathroom.

I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes. I jumped in when the water was warm and quickly washed myself, singing along to the music playing from my phone. I got done and turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of my bathroom.

I threw on a pair of boxers and a baggy black shirt before jumping into my bed. I opened up my laptop and started reading the Fan Fic I had started before the call today. After about an hour, I went and checked on Raven. I knocked on her door and when there was no response, I opened it. Raven had fallen asleep, watching her favorite anime, Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler in english.

I chuckled and went to go tuck her in. I took off her glasses and pulled the covers around her, knowing how cold her room could get. I turned off the T.V. before kissing her forehead. She mumbled something in her sleep before turning over. I smiled before walking out of her room and closing her door quietly. I turned off all the lights before heading back to my own room, setting my alarm for 6:00 the next morning. I turned to something on YouTube and listened to that for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I know its been FOREVER and I'M SO SORRY for that, but I had writers block and I could come up with no good ideas**_

 _ **But now I'm back and I'm gonna try to update somewhat**_ ** _regularly_**

 ** _I'm a few chapters ahead so I should be able too if I can at least stay a good amount of chapters ahead_**

 ** _But enough of my babbling!_**

 ** _Enjoy the story and I do not own OHSHC, just my awesome OCs!_**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Flashes of light, black, red and grey danced across my vision as the memory of that night resurfaced._

" _You girls are too excited!"_

" _I can't wait Anna! We're going to the zoo!"_

" _Haha! I know right!"_

' _This is gonna be so much fun…!'_

" _Mom, what time-"_

 _CRASH!_

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"_

" _Raven, are y-you o-okay?"_

" _I-it hurts….!"_

" _Mommy!? Mommy, please move!"_

" _Anna….Raven….Just….know that…..Mommy lov…..es you…."_

" _MOMMMYYYYYY!?"_

* * *

I gasped when I awoke. I sat up and took deep breathes. I started to shake…..No. I won't lose it now. NO. I took more deep breathes before rubbing my eyes. ' _What an excellent way to start the morning._ ' I thought sarcastically. I sighed and got up, grabbing my glasses and sliding them on my face. I checked the time. 4:43 a.m. I sighed again before I walked into the bathroom. I looked at my face and grimaced at what I saw.

My normally tan face was pale and sickly looking. My dark brown eyes had bags underneath them and they were tired, red and puffy from crying. I sighed and opened the cabinet. I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing my teeth. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face, the cold shock fully waking me up. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

I wasn't supposed to wake up until 6, but its okay. ' _I can go get us some breakfast._ ' I thought before grabbing some pants and a hoodie. I left a note on the kitchen table before walking out. I plugged my headphones in and set them in my ears. CORE PRIDE by UVERWorld blasted through my ears. I bobbed my head along to the song as I walked to the nearest fast food place.

I smiled when I made it, already smelling the breakfast food being made. I then looked at the sign and frowned. In big red letters it said 'Weekdays Open 5:30 am - 11:30 pm' I sighed and checked my phone. It was only a little after 5. I decided to walk around until 5:30. I walked around for 20 minutes, just listening to my music and singing along.

* * *

 _If you find your family, don't you cry_

 _In this land of make believe, dead and dry_

 _You're so cold but you feel alive_

 _Lay your hands on me one last time_

 _Show me how it ends it's all right_

 _Show me how defenseless you really are_

 _Satisfied and empty inside_

 _Well that's all right_

 _Let's give this another try!_

I sang along. This was one of my favorite songs. So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. I checked my phone again and saw that it was after 5:30. I grinned and headed over to the place. I walked in and luckily, there weren't many people. I quickly ordered two chocolate donuts, one hashbrown and two hot chocolates. I waited for about 10 minutes before getting my food. I hurried to my building. I got the key in the door when my alarm went off.

I cursed under my breath before opening the door and quickly shutting it behind me. I set the warm food down before stopping the alarm and heading to Raven's room. I didn't bother knocking this time. I opened the door and walked over to Raven's bed. I removed the covers and she shivered before groaning.

"Get up sleepyhead! It's time for school!" She glared at me before turning over. I sighed dramatically before turning around.

"I guess you don't want the breakfast I got you." I said shrugging before walking out of her room. A few moments later, Raven had gotten up and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I smiled and pushed the two donuts and hashbrown toward her, along with one of the hot chocolates. Raven frowned when she saw that I had only a hot chocolate. Before she could open her mouth to say something I shook my head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not really that hungry. This is just fine." I said shaking my hot chocolate cup. She looked at me skeptically before quickly wolfing down her food. I chuckled and drained my cup before throwing it away. I got up and headed to my room.

"The bus comes in a half hour! Get dressed!" I said then closed my door. I heard her curse loudly before she scrambled into her room. I laughed and went to my closet. I _was not_ going to wear that yellow _abomination_ they called the girls uniform. I had gotten us both five boy uniform's. I grabbed the black slacks and white button up shirt and tie. I threw on the slacks and shirt before heading into the bathroom to put on my tie.

I looked in the mirror after putting my tie on and smirked before putting my piercings in. I had two silver ones that clipped around the shells of my ears and two regular ones in my lobes. I suck my tongue out and grinned at my silver ball. I chuckled before heading back into my room.

I threw on the blazer before shrugging and taking it off. It wasn't that cold today, so I decided to throw it over my shoulder. I slipped on my combat boots and grabbed my phone and keys. I grabbed my bag and went through my mental checklist of the things I need.

 _Haruhi's notebook_ ' _Check_ '

 _My Headphones_ ' _Check_ '

 _My notebooks_ ' _Check_ '

 _My pens & pencils _' _Check_ '

 _My writing book_ ' _Check_ '

 _Our Schedules_ ' _Check_ '

 _My phone_ ' _Check_ '

 _Snacks_ ' _Check_ '

 _Keys_ ' _Check_ '

I nodded to myself and walked out my bedroom door. Raven was fixing her tie when I walked out. She looked at me, with her long hair out of its usual ponytail? I raised an eyebrow and she lightly blushed.

"I wanted to try something different." She mumbled. I smiled and nodded, pushing up my thick frames. I looked at Raven again. She had her piercings in as well. A bar that went through her right ear and studs along the side of her left ear. And instead of a white shirt, she had a blue one and a black Ouran blazer.

"Good for you Rave! Try something new. By the way, where did you get the black blazer?" I said while walking towards the door. I heard her chuckle from behind me before she answered.

"I can't tell you that, but I could ma-er get you one if you want." She said, blushing slightly. I grinned and nodded. She grinned back and walked out of the door. I then locked up. We quickly headed towards our elevator. We ran off the elevator once we noticed the time. We hurried towards our bus and got on just before it left. I sighed in relief while Raven put on her usual blank mask. I plugged in my music and closed my eyes for a minute before opening them and letting my indifferent mask appear on my face.

' _This year should be interesting._ ' I thought.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, Anna_**

 ** _I'm just wondering_**

 ** _Are you guys still reading Buried Feelings?_**

 ** _Cause I have SERIOUS writers block for that story_**

 ** _Like, if you guys are then I'll work on that too_**

 ** _But currently, this story takes priority_**

 ** _Haha, that rhymed :)_**

 ** _But anyways, read, review and favorite if you like it!_**

 ** _And constructive criticism is welcome!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heya guys.**_

 _ **I'm back with a new chapter! There's not really much to say, besides the fact that this IS one of my main stories I'll be focusing on. I will try to update this either weekly or bi-weekly, 'pending on how I feel. I ain't got much to say besides enjoy the new chapter and I own nothin' but my own original characters!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After my sixth song played, our bus finally came to a stop right outside the school. I nudged Raven and she looked at me. She nodded and followed me off the bus. We must have been quite the sight though, judging on the way everyone looked at us when we walked in. People were whispering and staring at us while we walked through the halls.

"Here's your schedule. Have a great day!" I whispered. She gave me a small smile before going back to her bored look. I watched her walk through her class door before walking to my class. I looked at my schedule

 **History**

 **Math**

 **Writing**

 **Reading**

 **Lunch**

 **Free Period**

 **Science**

 **History**

I frowned when I noticed that I had History twice. I have no problem with the subject. It's interesting to learn about, but I'm confused as to why I have it at the beginning and end of the day.

"Hmph. I guess it doesn't really matter." I said before heading towards the room. I ignored the whispers of the girls and boys alike. I saw looks of curiosity, indifference, wonder and slight disgust. There were even a few students, both guys and girls, who were checking me out. I frowned, confused as to what they were staring at. I'm just a normal looking girl. I slightly raised my eyebrow at the girl that was glaring at me though. ' _The fuck did I do to her?_ ' I thought annoyed.

I came to the History door and opened it. The talking quieted down when I walked in. More curious and appreciative stares but none outwardly hostile. I looked around and picked the seat in the middle row in front of the window. I walked over to it and sat down. As soon as I sat down, most of the girls stared at me like I suddenly grew snakes for hair. A few of the boys were whispering about something too.

I frowned and thought irritated ' _The fuck did I do to them now?_ ' I sighed quietly and stuffed my earbuds in. I kept the volume low so I would know when the teacher would come in. A few minutes later, the door opened and girls started squealing and cooing. I pushed my eyebrows together and looked towards the door.

"Good morning Honey! Good morning Mori!" They squealed loudly. I blinked at 'Honey' and 'Mori'. There was one guy with black hair, dark eyes and a stale face that could rival Raven's. He was also ridiculously tall. There was a kid hanging off his shoulders too. He had blonde hair and large brown eyes. He was kind of adorable.

They began walking over in my general direction and I quickly turned back to the window to stare out at the darkening sky. I slightly frowned when I forgot my umbrella. I mentally cursed when I forgot to check the weather report. I felt someone's eyes dig into the back of my head and I turned around.

Sitting in the back row was that girl from earlier who glared at me. She had wine red hair and lime green eyes. I just stared back. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I've seen those eyes before but I didn't know where….. Her glare faltered for a moment before she turned her eyes away from me to the people sitting right next to me. I looked over at them and sitting right next to me was Honey and Mori. ' _Is that why she has an enormous stick up her ass?_ ' I thought. The kid caught me looking and smiled at me. I blinked and gave him a nod back.

I felt the girl glare at me again but this time I ignored her. The teacher came in shortly after that. He called me up to introduce myself after taking the attendance. I sighed and got up.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I droned on, seemingly bored.

"My name is-" BOOM! "-Okumura." I finished and internally smirked when the sound of thunder blocked out my first name. I quickly went back to my seat before anyone could ask me to repeat. The teacher just shook his head, slightly amused, before continuing on with the new lesson. I silently snickered to myself when I heard the whines of the girls who didn't know if I was a boy or not. Wait, _what_?!

I immediately stopped and went back to my bored face. Inside, I was facepalming. Did they seriously _not_ see that I have boobs? I'm like, a D cup for Christ's sakes! Are these rich kids dumb? ' _Ugh, stupid rich kids._ ' I thought annoyed. I internally shook my head at their confusion. ' _Whatever._ ' I thought ' _It shouldn't really matter to me anyway._ ' History went by surprisingly fast. I gathered my stuff, taking my sweet time, before heading out the door, ignoring the talk of the kids as they passed me.

"Oof!" I said as I walked into someone. I fixed my glasses and looked at the person who bumped into me, well more like looked _up_ to. I blinked as I stared into apathetic dark eyes.

"We're sorry Anna-chan!" A high pitched voice said. I blinked again, before looking at the kid on (Mori's?) shoulder. I shook my head. He smiled. Then I looked at him, letting my confusion cross my face for a moment. He giggled this time.

"You surprised? Of course we know you're name!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How?" "The thunder wasn't that loud!" He said. I nodded and looked at him, a question in my eyes.

"Our names? Well, you can call me Honey although my full name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. This tall guy here is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori!" He said happily. I slight frowned, wondering where exactly I heard those names before. I nodded at Mori and he nodded back. I checked the time and my eyes slightly widened.

"Bye Honey, Mori." I said as I dashed the other direction towards my Math class.

* * *

I made it to Math class just in time. I sat down and introductions went pretty much the same when I was in History, except the glaring girl. Even the clap of thunder was the same. It was pretty odd. But, soon enough it was my favorite time of the day! Lunchtime!

I headed into the lunchroom. The lunchroom was huge! And they had all sorts of foods and dishes. My mouth practically watered at all the different choices. And the best thing about it? Our father made sure that our ID cards had an _unlimited_ amount of money to buy snacks or lunch. I rushed into the line. I excitedly fiddled with my hands when a voice called out to me.

"Anna?" I blinked and turned around.

"Haruhi?" I asked, looking at the face behind me. She nodded and smiled. I gave her a faint smile back before going back to my normal face. I let my eyes show what I was really feeling though. I blinked then opened my bag.

"You left your notebook yesterday." I said pulling it out and giving it to her. She blinked before nodding and taking it from my hands.

"Hey, do you want to come sit with me?" She asked. I thought for a minute.' _What's the harm? Besides, I am curious to meet this Host Club._ ' I thought before nodding. She smiled and pointed towards the table in the middle of the room.

"Just meet me over there when you're done." She said before walking over there. I now noticed that she had a boxed lunch with her. I shrugged and turned back around in the line. My eyes practically sparkled when I made it to the counter. I thought for a minute before ordering.

"I'll have a large fry, a ginger ale, two chocolate chip cookies and two hot dogs." I said slightly smiling at the lunch lady. She gave me a smile back and nodded. About two minutes later, my food was ready. I grabbed my tray and headed over to Haruhi. The table was still empty so I sat in front of Haruhi. She eyed my food then looked up at my face.

"I never took you for the type to eat like that." She said plainly. I gave her a small smirk before shrugging.

"You mean this? Oh, this ain't nothin'." I said, grinning before taking a sip from my ginger ale. The burn as it went through my throat made me sigh contentedly. I then took a bite from my hot dog. While I was chewing, the seats at the table began filling up. Haruhi let out a tiny sigh when the Host Club, I'm guessing, stared at me strangely. Except Honey and Mori. Wait, _Honey and Mori_?! I mentally smacked myself in the head. ' _That's where I heard their names from_ ' I thought. Honey smiled at me and broke the awkward silence.

"Hi Anna-chan! What are you doing here?" He asked. I looked at Haruhi to explain. She gave me an annoyed look before explaining to them.

"I invited her over to sit here. I was going to invite Raven, but she never showed up." She said slightly disappointed. I nodded and swallowed before answering.

"She doesn't like crowded areas. She'll find somewhere quiet to eat before texting me where she is." I said quietly, finishing off my hot dogs and cookies before wrapping up my fries. I put the cap back on the ginger ale and stuffed it into my bag. Haruhi frowned when she noticed that I was cleaning up before a light bulb went off over her head.

"You're going to join her, right?" She said. I nodded and picked a fry up before eating it.

"Well, why don't we introduce you to everyone before you go. This is Anna Okumura." She said and looked around the table. I nodded and now they spoke up.

"The two twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." She said pointing to the two ginger haired twins. They gave two large grins before replying.

"Nice to meet you Anna-chan." They both said teasingly. I felt my eyebrow twitch but other than that, I only nodded.

"You already know Honey and Mori, I guess." She said. Honey nodded and replied.

"We're in the same class!" He said smiling. I nodded and gave him a small smile. He giggled and squeezed the pink rabbit he was holding. I furrowed my brows but before I could ask him about the stuffed animal, Haruhi moved on.

"Okay then. The one with the dark hair is Kyoya Ootori." She said, pointing to the boy with glasses sitting next to me. He gave me a pleasant smile before nodding his head. I gave him a nod back before looking at the blonde one.

"And you are?" I asked. He smiled brightly and stood up, his hand on his chest and the other one in the air.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, the King of the Host Club! It's a pleasure to meet you miss Anna Okumura!" He said loudly, catching the attention of the entire lunchroom. I breathed throughout my nose to calm my annoyance and nodded at him. ' _He's loud. Obnoxious, but he seems to mean well._ ' I thought, looking at them interact with each other. The twins were teasing Tamaki about something and he was glaring at them in annoyance. Haruhi was trying to finish eating, and Honey and Mori were eating too. Kyoya was writing something down in this black book that he had. I snorted quietly when the black notebook reminded me of the _Death Note_. ' _This is the Host Club? They're…..lively people._ ' I thought curiously before my phone buzzed.

 _ **Raven 12:47 p.m.**_

 _ **hey, i found a plc its near music rm 3 meet me here in 5**_

 _ **and is tht the hc your sittin with**_

I sighed at the spelling. Everytime I see it, it gets me irritated. I texted her back

 _Me 12:49 p.m._

 _Okay and Yeah, I'll explain when I get there_

 _Lunch is almost over? Don't you have class after?_

I looked up and saw Haruhi staring at me. I pointed to my phone and she smiled before waving her hand. I got up and that caught everyone's attention.

"Are you going now?" Honey asked sadly. I nodded and gave him a small smile before opening my mouth.

"How about I visit you in the Host Club? And I'll even bring Raven along too." I said. Honey smiled excitedly and nodded. I looked back at Haruhi and waved before walking out of the lunch room. My phone buzzed again.

 _ **Raven 12:53 p.m.**_

 _ **fine but i got a free period so im ok**_

 _Me 12:54 p.m._

 _Okay. I'll be there in a bit_

 _ **Raven 12:55 p.m.**_

 _ **K**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! First off I wanna thank these people for reviewing last chapter!**_

 _ **The Desert Dancer and Starship King.**_

 _ **They really mean a lot to me and I appreciate them!**_

 _ **Welp, now that that's out of the way onto the story!**_

 _ **I do not own anything, but my lovely OCs**_

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

It took me a while to find the place she was at but I eventually saw her standing outside of a doorway. When she saw me she smiled and waved me over. I quickly hurried towards her, looking around to see if anyone was around. She chuckled when I finally made it towards her, slightly out of breath.

"What took you so long?" She asked chuckling some more. I glared at her while I was bent over, trying to catch my breath.

"I..was...trying to find out...where Music...Room #3...was." I said panting. She laughed again before grabbing my hand and leading me into the room she found. It wasn't very big, but it had enough room for a couple people.

"How did you even find this place?" I asked as I sat down on one of the chairs in there. There were about three tables each with two chairs. ' _I wonder what this room is or was even for?_ ' I thought curiously.

She smiled and shook her head. "I was just walking around and happened upon this place." She said shrugging. I nodded and pulled out the fries and ginger ale I saved. She took out the food she ordered; two slices of cheese pizza, a diet coke and two chocolate chip cookies. She frowned.

"Is that all you got?" She asked, eyeing my food. I shook my head while eating some fries.

"Nope. I ate my hot dogs and cookies when I was with the Host Club." I said. My fries had gotten cold during my search but I still ate them anyway. Raven nodded and stole some of my fries. I glared at her as I put my arm in front of my bag.

"No. You already have food." I said glaring at her. She smirked, still eating the fries she stole, and gave me one of her cookies. I smiled and grabbed it, instantly forgiving her for taking my fries.

"So, what exactly happened?" She asked while taking a bite of her pizza slice. I sighed and explained everything.

* * *

"So yeah. And you're also coming with me to visit the Host Club." I said. Raven stared blankly at me before she shook her head, sighing.

"Why? I just want to go home and sleep.." She said yawning. I smiled softly and reached over to ruffle her hair. She gave me an annoyed look and patted her hair down.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." I said. Raven thought for a moment before she shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's okay. It might be fun too." She said. I nodded and we quickly finished up our lunch. We said goodbye and I quickly rushed to my Science class. I made it there a few minutes before the class officially started. I picked the seat by the window, like in all my classes, and put my headphones in.

I felt someone's glare on the back of my head and turned around. It was that girl from earlier. I don't know her name but she looked familiar somehow...Either way, I was getting tired of her constant glares and I let a glare overtake my own features.

She flinched back and her glare dropped, obviously shocked by my retaliation. I turned back around and bit my lip, relaxing and letting my face return to normal. I was still tense though. My back was ramrod straight and my shoulders were set. I don't get very easily annoyed by strangers but something about her rubbed me the wrong way. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to the person beside me and blinked in shock before giving him a small smile.

"Hi Anna-chan!" Honey said. I looked around to find Mori, but I didn't see him. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. Honey saw my confusion and laughed before taking a seat next to me.

"We don't always go to the same classes Anna-chan!" He said. I nodded. It was silent for a few moments before the teacher walked in. She called me up to introduce myself and then she started class. Science went by fast. The girl, who I now know as Misaki Tetsuro, chose to stare instead of glare. (Ha, I just rhymed!) It was creepy, but I tried not to let it show how much it was affecting me.

Science was over soon enough and I quickly gathered my things. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"You're still coming to the Host Club right?" Honey asked looking at me with his large brown eyes. I could've sworn that pink flowers appeared around his face. I blinked and the pink flowers were gone. I nodded and tried to keep the bewildered look off my face. He smiled and rushed off to his next class.

I quickly walked out of Science and tried to walk to History without running into Misaki. I didn't succeed. Standing in front of me was the creeper herself. She had this….odd look on her face that I _did not_ like at all. Before she could even ask me anything, I quickly swerved out of her way and walked even faster towards History.

I made it there before she could and hurried to my seat. Mori was sitting in his seat already, without Honey. ' _Hm. He has History at the end of the day too? Interesting._ ' I thought nodding at him. He blinked and nodded back before going back to reading. I tried to look at what he was reading but couldn't see the cover. I shrugged to myself before shoving my earbuds into my ears.

I could practically _feel_ when Misaki walked in. Luckily, the teacher walked in after she did but she just continued to stare at me during the entire class. I tried as hard as I could to ignore her but she made it difficult. Especially after class ended. I was gathering my notebook and stuff about a minute before we were dismissed.

I tried to casually glance behind to see if she was still staring, and sure enough she was, but this also caught the attention of Mori. I turned back around and shivered outwardly only to encounter Mori's unreadable stare. I blinked innocently, well tried to, and but my lip sheepishly at his unimpressed look. He gave me one last hard stare before turning back to the teacher.

* * *

I quickly got up when the bell rang, practically running towards the door. I continued on my escape, ignoring the slightly worried look on Mori's face and the irritated one on Misaki's.

I tried to blend in with the crowd but I felt something tug on my arm. I was forcibly tugged around to face whoever grabbed me. I kept my face a neutral mask but I could feel my previous anger mix in with fear and panic as soon as Misaki started pulling me towards the opposite direction. I said nothing as I tried to look for an escape. By that time, it seems like the crowd disappeared. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Okumura-san. Can we please speak?" She asked. I looked at her, making my voice as cold and uncaring as possible.

"No, I don't care. I'm leaving." She glared at me but I gave her no chance to talk as I turned away. I felt her grab my wrist, hard. I hissed in pain when her grip made my wrist burn. I turned back and glared at her.

"Let go." I said, pretending that I didn't know what her name was, just to annoy her. It worked and she glared at me even harder and squeezed my burning wrist even harder. I winced and she was about to say something when a voice came from behind me.

"Anna-chan?" My eyes widened when I heard the voice. So did Misaki's. She instantly let go of my wrist.

"We'll talk some other time Okumura-san" She said quietly before giving an overly bright and sweet smile to Honey and Mori behind me. She turned away and quickly walked off afterwards, shooting me a glare. I sighed and rubbed my wrist. I turned around and gave a small smile to Honey and Mori. They both looked at me, Honey's face showing concern and Mori's eyes following Misaki's movements with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mori asked. I blinked, shocked. ' _He has such a nice voice…_ ' I thought before shaking my head and blushing slightly. I shook my wrist before looking at it. It was gonna bruise, I could tell. I silently cursed at her before looking back up into two pairs of concerned eyes. I smiled a little wider before opening my mouth.

"So, are you guys gonna take me to the Host Club or what."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter today!**_

 _ **There's not much to really say this time. I do wanna know how you'll feel about my OCs, Anna, Raven and Misaki?**_

 _ **Not to mention, am I to OOC with the host club and others?**_

 _ **Now that those questions are outta the way, please read, review and fav if you enjoy and criticism is welcome!**_

 _ **I don't own anything but my own wonderful and not so wonderful OCs! Enjoy the story!**_

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

I absently rubbed my wrist as we walked towards Music Room #3. I listened as Honey babbled about cake and sweets while Mori nodded and grunted his responses. I checked my phone when it buzzed.

 ** _Raven 4:13 p.m._**

 ** _haru is takin me to thc_**

 ** _Meet u thre_**

 ** _by the way the hc is in music rm 3_**

My eyebrow twitched with annoyance at her grammar and spelling but texted her back.

 _Me 4:14 p.m._

 _Okay_

I put my phone in my pocket and rubbed my wrist again, which was already forming a bruise. I bit my lip as I tried to pull down my shirt more to cover it. I knew if Raven saw it, she would go off. This wasn't the first time this had happened, a bully hurting me, and last time she beat that girl's ass to a bloody pulp. She's lucky the girl didn't press charges against her. I swear, Raven can be too overprotective at times. ' _And I'm the mother bear…'_ I thought scoffing.

I could feel someone's eyes on me and I turned around. I caught a flash of wine red hair disappearing behind a corner. I quickly turned back around and tried to act like I didn't see anything. My heart started pounding, but I tried to stay calm. Misaki wasn't following me. It could just be another student. I tried to rationalize, but my thoughts were running wild and my heart rate picked up even more speed. I took a deep breath. I couldn't repress my shaking, and this unfortunately caught their attention.

"Are you okay Anna-chan? You look pale." Honey asked worriedly. Mori glanced behind us but I didn't see him narrow his eyes in suspicion at the retreating redheaded figure. I nodded, before jumping when my phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw that my father was calling me. I frowned and just let it buzz. _'He can go fuck a cactus, the bastard.'_ I thought viciously before walking a bit faster.

We were almost to Music Room #3 when my dad started calling me again. I growled to myself and told Mori and Honey that I'd catch up in a few minutes. They nodded and walked ahead, albeit reluctantly. After they were far enough ahead of me I waited a minute before calling him back. It was a few seconds before he picked up.

" ** _Finally! I've been trying to call you for the past hour!"_** I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration. It was more like ten minutes.

"What is it?" I asked boredly. He sighed angrily before answering.

" ** _How are you girls adjusting to Ouran Academy?"_** He asked. I shrugged before answering.

"Fine." He went quiet for a minute before asking quietly.

" ** _Is Raven there? Can I speak to her? It's about her mother…."_** I grit my teeth at the mention of Raven's mother. Me and Raven are half-sisters. My mom had gotten together with our dad before he had to go on a business trip. She told us that it was a drunken mistake. He had hooked up with one of the women at his business meeting and got her pregnant with Raven. He was gone for almost a year, which was pretty normal. He was a construction manager. He usually traveled alone to different sights for months at a time. A few projects were so time consuming that he spent a year or two there. He came back with a baby girl and a whole lot of apologies and regrets.

My mother was very hurt and angry but she wouldn't kick an infant out on the streets, and obviously the mother didn't want Raven since she willingly gave her to our bastard of a father. She let him stay but she filed for divorce a few months later. I didn't know what to think of Raven. I was two at the time and I was curious and excited to have a new play mate. We spent almost all of our time together. They decided not to tell us that she wasn't fully my sister, by blood at least. But when our features developed more, I realized that we weren't related all the way.

Raven had bright blue eyes, straight black hair and a tall, thin pale body. I was the complete opposite. Short, chubby, tanned with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. Neither of our parents had blue eyes. They weren't that tall either, my dad being 5'9 and my mom being 5'6. She had some features from my dad, her face and hair, but her eye color and body type didn't didn't match up to my mom.

So, I did some digging. I tried asking my dad first but he wouldn't talk about it. So I snooped through his files, sometime around Raven's birthday, December 22. It took me a few days to look through his files, but he was on another trip so I wasn't worried that he would catch me. My mom worked at the local beauty salon as a hairdresser, so she was gone most of the time too. We had a few people working around the house but I made sure that no one was up by my dad's office.

I was around 8 years old when I found the files. I know, seems pretty young right? Well, I was a pretty smart kid. Honors ever since 1st grade. Anyway, when I found the files, Raven chose that exact moment to barge into his study, looking for me. I quickly hid the papers behind my back and asked her what she was doing in here. She smiled and said "Looking for you Anna! What's behind your back?" I gave her a weak smile before removing the files from behind my back, reading them to see what it said. It was a letter. A letter from her mother, Sarah Jones. It basically said that she wanted to come visit her daughter and for my dad to _"please reconsider taking full custody_ "

When I read it though, it made me confused. Didn't she give her to that dick? I mean, how else would she have gotten her? Or was she regretting giving her daughter away? Whatever the case, it didn't really help the pain of finding out about your real parents.

Before I could put them away, Raven snatched the papers from my hands and read them. I watched her face slowly crumple into hurt and confusion. She looked up at me, hurt and pain clear on her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. I felt myself tear up as I pulled her into a hug as she sobbed loudly into my chest.

"What are you girls….." My mother trailed off as she saw us standing in the middle of my father's study. Her face crumpled as she rushed over to us. She glanced at the papers in Raven's hands and she sighed and pulled us both into a hug. Raven clung to her as I looked up at her with sad eyes. She nodded and ushered us out of the office.

After that, our relationship grew stronger between us. Surprisingly, she grew even closer to my-er, _our_ mother, but Raven pulled away from our father. I think she blames him for not allowing her biological mother apart of her life. She has a point, he would not let this Sarah Jones near Raven. I'm wasn't sure why, so I tried looking her name up. Too many search results popped up, everything from Pinterest accounts to websites about underwear. It was too much to handle, so I gave up on that end.

"No, you cannot. She's busy, and frankly so am I." I said bitingly. He sighed and muttered something before abruptly hanging up. I glared at the phone before stuffing it into my pocket. I never had the best relationship with my father. He was raised in the generation where children were "seen and not heard" My mother was too but she grew to change with the times. She listened to our opinions and actually talked to us.

But when it came out that he cheated, I shut him out completely. My mother understood where I was coming from but she still tried to get me to talk to him. I wouldn't budge and Raven was with me the whole way.

I was so busy thinking that I bumped into someone. I fell back and groaned. I opened my eyes and looked up. I froze and my eyes widened.

"Now that we have a minute alone, we can finally talk." said Misaki smugly as she stared down at me.

' _Fuck_ ' I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who follow, read and**_ ** _Favorited my story! It makes me happy to see you guys enjoy my work! Now, I'm gonna warn you a bit, towards the end, there's an angsty moment. Just a warning to you guys in case you aren't comfortable with that stuff. That's all that I think I need to warn about, I think, so onto the story!_**

 ** _I own nothing but my original characters!_**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

' _Fuck_ ' I thought before scrambling to my feet. She took a small step back to give me room to get up. After taking a shaky breath I opened my mouth.

"What do you want." I asked as blankly as I could. She smirked before her expression turned serious. She stepped closer and closer until my back was up against the wall. I shrank back some as she stood taller.

"You're new and all, so I'll give you a break. But Mori is mine. Don't hang out with him and stay away from Honey and the rest of the host club too. Around here, I say what goes so you better listen to me _bitch_." She said smirking and giving me a dark look. I blinked at her before I busted out laughing. She stepped back, shocked. I wiped tears from my eyes as my laughter died out. I huffed before giving her an unimpressed look.

"Don't threaten me Cherry head. Ya don't scare me and I don't care what you think, you will not stop me from hanging out with people I actually like." I said coolly, staring into her eyes as she fumed. She glared at me viciously before pushing me against the lockers. I let out an 'oof' and winced when she grabbed my shoulders.

"How dare you disrespect me?!" She screeched before pushing me again. Then, her furious face cleared and she backed away. I rubbed my back and eyed her warily. She gave me a disinterested look before walking away, although not without leaving some cryptic words behind.

"You're going to _regret_ disrespecting me _bitch_. "

* * *

I waved off the uneasy feeling I got and walked in the direction Honey and Mori went. I said I'd catch up but I have no idea where the Host Club is. I then face palmed when I remembered that Rave texted me the location. I checked my phone again and headed towards Music room #3. I eventually came to two big doors. I pressed my hands against them and pushed then open.

I was immediately bombarded with the smell of a sickly sweet perfume, bright lights, and high pitched giggling. I restrained myself from gagging and instead slightly curled my lip up and covered my nose. I heard footsteps run over to me before there was a weight on my back. I staggered a bit before righting myself. I looked over my shoulder to see Honey beaming at me with his bunny in his hands.

"Hey Anna-chan! You didn't get lost did you?" I shook my head and he giggled. He sat up a bit and pointed to a corner near a window. I looked over and saw Mori staring over at us, along with the girls at the table. I flushed as Mori's eyes bored into mine. I looked away when Honey waved and said "Hi Mori!" Honey then wrapped his arms around my neck.

"C'mon Anna-chan! Let's go meet Mori and our guests!" He said excitedly. I nodded before walking over to the window. I spotted Raven near the twins and raised an eyebrow when I saw her blushing. I slightly smirked and shook my head. ' _Someone's got a cruush~!_ ' I teasingly thought in my head.

We made it over and Honey jumped off my back. He walked to his chair next to Mori and sat down. I rubbed my arm and stood there awkwardly. The girls at the table looked at me curiously while Honey chatted about sweets or something. I kinda tuned out since I was looking at Raven interact with the twins. They seemed to be teasing her about something. She looked annoyed and embarrassed and was talking angrily to them. I snickered when they laughed and whispered something in her ear. She sputtered and her face turned red. Then they did something weird. They embraced one another and one got _really_ close to the others' face. It looked like they were about to kiss! I pulled a face and turned away.

It seemed like no one was paying attention to me anymore, so, I decided to walk towards Raven. As soon as she saw me walking over, she rushed towards me and hid behind me. I gave her a puzzled look before looking at the twins suspiciously. They grinned widely before shrugging their shoulders.

"We didn't even do anything to her." They said slyly as they circled around us. Their guests were watching us curiously, some with blushes on their faces and hearts in their eyes. I raised an eyebrow at them as Raven angrily said "Liars!" I mentally sighed as I turned around to calm her down.

"Hey, Rave, chill. Ya creatin' a scene." I whispered to her as the other guests started paying attention to us. She blushed before glaring at the twins again. They gave her innocent looks as she huffed and turned away.

"Let's go hang out with Haruhi for awhile." she said, pointedly ignoring the twins. I shook my head at her childish antics before following her over to Haruhi. Who currently had no guests, although considering how many girls were crowded at each table, wouldn't last for long.

* * *

I pulled my phone out and plugged in my headphones. I turned on my music and closed my eyes. I was currently leaning against the wall. We chatted with Haruhi for a while before her guests showed up. Raven decided to stay but I was starting to feel intrusive so I left the table and went to rest on the wall. I listened to the music to try and calm myself but the queasy feeling in my gut wouldn't disappear, and neither would the headache that I had. I grit my teeth as the headache got worse and my stomach felt like it would explode. I curled in on myself slightly and breathed roughly through my nose. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about me, and I'm both thankful and a little hurt. Thankful cause I don't want Raven to worry, and hurt 'cause she didn't notice me, no one did. I swallowed, my throat going dry. I breathed through my nose and tried to calm my now racing heart. I bit my lip when I realized I was shaking slightly. I tried to focus on the lyrics playing in my headphones. Thankfully, it was a song that I liked.

 _So could you~_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words, one day~_

 _You will pay, you will pay~_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

I sighed in relief when my shaking began to subside. I took another breath before getting up. It was time to go back home. I looked for Raven and saw her near the twins again. I blinked then thought for a moment before grinning. I stealthy creeped over to her and poked her back. She let loose a loud, girlish yelp and jumped. She turned around and glared at me, it didn't really work considering her face was cherry tomato red. I heard the twins laughing behind her and she rounded on them with a glare. I shook my head and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. I showed her the time on my phone and she nodded before saying her goodbyes to the Host Club, pointedly ignoring the twins. They pouted slightly and I snickered when she conceded, and gave them a small wave as we walked out.

"Don't. Say. A word." She said through gritted teeth and a red face. I snickered.

That snicker turned into a groan of annoyance when I looked out the window. It's was pouring rain and I had no umbrella. I looked to Raven and she looked annoyed. ' _Guess she forgot hers too._ ' I thought aggravated. I sighed as we walked outside to the bus stop.

* * *

I kept my earbuds in as we boarded the bus and headed home. I still wasn't 100 percent alright, so I needed some form of comfort. Raven didn't seem to notice, which was a good thing, I guess. She'd immediately become an overbearing mother hen if she knew how I was feeling. We made it home in about a half hour, so by the time we boarded off, the sun was setting and thankfully, the rain stopped. We stopped by a fast food place and bought dinner. We ate there, chatted for about an hour and walked to our apartment.

As soon as we got in, we basically, well, I basically, collapsed. Mostly from tiredness, since that nightmare fucked up my day. Raven laughed and headed into her room. I grumbled and trudged my way to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I did and looked at my face in the reflection. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at my face. Blank and tired eyes stared back at me. My face had regained some color but was still a pale-ish. I scrubbed my face with my hand and changed into my favorite hoodie. I jumped into bed and opened my phone, turning on my sad music playlist. I texted Raven goodnight and closed my phone before charging it. I removed my glasses and cuddled up to my Zoro plushie. Before I could drift off, my phone buzzed. I opened it and saw that Raven replied back. I smiled slightly before finally going to bed after a long day.

* * *

 _I blinked, as I looked around the room. It was my old bedroom back at our old house. I was confused, why was I here? I sat up and looked in the mirror in front of my bed. I frowned and the child in the mirror did as well. I blinked in shock and nearly squeaked. I was looking at a six-year old me! I jumped out of bed and hurried to the door. I opened it and walked out. I walked into my old hallway. I looked left, then right, before choosing to go left. This way should be towards the living room. I walked, my soft footfalls on the wooden floor the only sound in the dark hallway._

 _As I walked into the living room, voices could be heard. Angry voices. I froze as my father's voice boomed out. His speech was angry and slurred, drunk again. My mama's voice was also raised, which is odd considering she's more of a talker than a yeller. I listened in on the conversation as best as I could, but all the yelling was scaring me. They seemed to be arguing about his alcoholism, again. Mama was saying how he needs to stop and that he's scaring his family, but father isn't listening and telling her to shut the fuck up. There's a loud slap and I hear my mom cry out._

 _I run out from behind the wall and crouched next to mama. Her cheek has a handprint on it and father is staring at us, looking shocked. Mama has tears on her face but her eyes are screaming in fury. She looks at me and smooths out my hair before giving father an icy look and telling him to go. He says nothing and leaves out the front door. As soon as he leaves, mama breaks down crying and I start to cry myself. I hear shouts from Raven as she runs in here and joins us. We all gather in a hug and cry together._

* * *

I jolted awake, tears streaming down my face as I lay in bed, clutching my Zoro plushie. I was hiccuping and crying silently as I curled in on myself and shook. That was one of the few times my father hit my mama. He was kicked out for a month and was only allowed to come in afterwards since we 'needed a father figure in our life' or whatever. That's what she told us whenever we asked and eventually we stopped asking.

I sighed as I looked at the time. _12:43_. I only got about three hours of sleep. Great. I sighed again and sat up, knowing I wasn't gonna be able to sleep after that dream. I got up and brought my laptop to my bed. I leaned back against the wall as it opened. I opened up Google Chrome and clicked on the YouTube bookmark. I sighed as I clicked on my subscriptions and clicked on a video. This is gonna be a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, back with another chapter today! Not really much to say this time, 'cept the song used is Take Shelter by Years & Years.**_

 _ **As usual, I own nothin' 'cept my own OCs!**_

 _ **Now, onto the chapter!**_

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

I jolted awake when the screeching of an alarm sounded out. I yelped and struggled to find my phone. The last thing I remember is watching NightMind's video series on Tribe Twelve. Yeah, not exactly the best thing to watch at 2 a.m. but who ever said I made smart decisions?

I finally found my phone and turned off that damned alarm. I breathed out through my nose and rubbed my eyes. I fumbled around for my glasses and slipped them on. I yawned and slipped out of bed, going next door to wake Raven. I knocked three times before opening her door.

I giggled at her face. She had her mouth open and drool was coming out of it. Her limbs were tangled in the sheets and her hair stuck up in odd places. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Raven, c'mon, time to wake up." I cooed softly and she groaned.

"Nee-san?" She asked tiredly and I felt my heart melt. She used to call me that all the time when we were younger, she stopped once we hit middle school though. Claiming it was 'too childish'. Psh, it's adorable to me.

"Yeah, Raven?" I asked as I helped her sit up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you sleep okay? 'Cause ya seem 'ired." She slurred slightly, still groggy. I blinked and gave her a weak smile.

"Eh, you know how it is." I said quietly before standing up. I could feel her eyes on me, but I ignored them.

"Get dressed! I'm gonna make us some breakfast alright?" I didn't wait for her to finish. I quickly walked out of her room and headed to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face, not even bothering to look at my reflection. I know what I look like already, tired as hell.

I sighed and quickly threw on my uniform, before walking out to make breakfast. I looked through the fridge and grabbed some eggs, cheese and ham. I grabbed a large skillet and threw a dab of butter in it, before turning on the flame. A few cracked eggs, some sprinkled cheese and cut up ham pieces later, a delicious omelet was made. My stomach growled and I hummed. I dished our plates and set them on the table. While I was pouring me a glass of apple juice, and Raven a glass of orange juice, she walked out of her room. She gave me a grin and sat at the table.

"Thanks nee-, er, I mean Anna." She said. I gave her a small smile and chose not to mention her slip up. We quickly ate, not bothering with small talk, which was fine. We're not usually talkative in the mornings. Raven got up a few minutes later, pouring herself another glass of orange juice. I chuckled quietly to myself before getting up and going to grab my bag. I glanced at my room, and sighed softly.

It was kinda messy, with the basket of dirty clothes sitting in the corner, piling up. My bed wasn't made and my laptop was still open and running, although the video had ended awhile ago. The little trash bin I kept near my bed was almost full of candy, chip and food wrappers. My dresser drawer was halfway open, my large nightshirt hanging out of it. My my window was slightly ajar and a cool morning breeze was coming in, clearing out the stale and fruity smelling air. I felt my shoulders slump and my bag fell towards the carpeted floor, hitting it with a muted 'thump'. I rubbed my wrist as I stood in the middle of my room, just observing my surroundings quietly.

' _I'm-I'm just so, so_ _ **tired**_ _. I've been having these nightmares for weeks now. I haven't had then this bad since_

 _...since Mama died...that was years ago. Is it...is it because of the school? Is it because of...of my thoughts or…_ '

"Anna?" I heard and snapped out of my thoughts. I turned to my door and saw Raven look at me, worry clear in her ocean blue eyes. I gave her a weak smile.

"I-I don't think I'm able...able to go today Rave-chan!" Trying, and failing, to force a cheer in my voice. She gave me a very small smile, before walking closer. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I buried my face into her neck, taking a deep breath.

"I know nee-san. I'll tell the office something about you being sick, okay?" I said nothing, but she understood. She patted my back and let go of me, ruffling my hair slightly after a minute or two.

"I'll see you in a little while nee-san. Please, don't do anything you'll regret? And try to relax." She said, giving me puppy eyes. I sighed and waved a hand.

"Yea, yea." I said flippantly and took off my uniform shirt and pants when she closed my door. I was left in a black tanktop and a black pair of boy shorts afterwards. I felt myself slouch in relief when I heard the front door close. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the tub's faucet to warm. A bath should relax me, right? After the tub was filled, I stripped off the rest of my clothing and submerged myself on the tub.

"Let's just, rest here for awhile." I said to myself and closed my eyes.

* * *

I sighed as I stared up at my plain white ceiling. I'd gotten out of the bath a few hours ago, and was now laying down on my bed. I was wearing a pair of black sweatpants with a white stripe on the left leg, a plain white shirt, a black sports bra and a black zip up hoodie with an adorable little alien head on the right side of the chest.

"Raven said to relax but…" I said as I chewed on my lower lip. I sighed and scratched the cut side of my hair as I tried to figure out what to do next. I was supposed to be relaxing, Raven's orders, but my mind wouldn't stop posing questions and suggestions I know I shouldn't be thinking about. What am I supposed to do now? I certainly didn't want to go to sleep, nor did I want to clean my room and I was currently laying down. I didn't want to try watch YouTube again. Nor did I want to listen to music either. If I did, I'd eventually start to listen to sad music, which would bring down my already shitty mood, and I'd be practically comatose by the time she came back. That's not something I wanna show her. I sighed and shook my head. I got up slowly and walked to the kitchen.

"Hmm." I hummed as I looked through the fridge. I blinked before I grinned.

"I can go shopping!" I said as I pounded my fist on my palm. We had a few boxes of cereal left, some orange and apple juice, but we ran out of eggs and cheese. I nodded and felt myself grow slightly excited. I rushed to my room and grabbed my phone. I slipped on my socks and black high top vans before slipping my white earbuds in my ear.

I opened my phone and clicked on shuffle. I grinned at the beat and slipped the phone in my pocket and grabbed my bag and wallet. I sang along and bobbed my head as I walked out of our apartment.

 _I'll wait until you have to go,  
I'll make it so you never ever know  
How much I have messed it up  
We're running 'round like we don't care  
It's gonna leave its marks somewhere,  
Do you want to show me something new?_

* * *

I sighed through my nose as I carried back the groceries I bought.

"Stupid clerk. Ugh, made me spend nearly an hour there just 'cause he was sleazy." I grumbled as I bobbed my head along to the music. It took me about an hour to stock up on food, and I would've been home sooner. But that dumb clerk kept trying to get my number, and the other two customers were giving me the stink eye the entire time! Like I was the one to blame! Ugh, some people…

I blinked when I stopped outside my apartment complex and saw a _very_ sleek looking limo. I felt a small feeling of foreboding wash over me. ' _There's no way that it's…_ ' I trailed off when the door opened and my mouth dropped open in shock.

" _Anna-chan!"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heya everyone! back again with another chapter!**_

 _ **I missed last week's update due to a loss of inspiration, so if this chapter seems a bit lackluster, I apologize.**_

 _ **I tried hard to make sure that a chapter came out today and I hope ya'll like it!**_

 _ **I own nothin' but my own OCs and enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"Woah!" I quickly dropped the bags of groceries and caught Honey, who had come flying out the limo.

"Anna-chan! Rave-chan told us you were sick! Are you okay?!" He wailed as he clung to me. I blinked and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I just...wasn't feeling well is all." I said as he let me go. I looked over his shoulder and saw Mori walk over to us, thankfully alone.

"So, why're ya both at my apartment?" I asked as Honey let me go. I went to pick up the groceries, but two large tan hands beat me to it. I blinked and looked up at Mori, who still had a blank look on his face.

"I've got this." He murmured and I nodded, feeling my cheeks grow hot. ' _Stupid Host Club and their stupid unreal, gorgeousness._ ' I thought grumpily as I brought my attention back to Honey.

"Rave-chan asked us to check up on you! She said that you weren't answering your phone, and she was worried!" He said, squeezing his pink bunny. I blinked, and checked my phone. I winced when I saw 10 texts and 5 missed calls.

"Ah, well. Now that you've sufficiently checked up on me, shouldn't you go back to school? You both still have a decent amount of time left, not to mention your Host Club stuff." I said, frowning slightly with my hands on my hips. Honey frowned though.

"Do you still feel sick?" He asked and I bit my lip. ' _Well, I am feeling better, although my good mood has lessened some. I didn't really mean to worry Raven like that...'_

"Um, sure." I said lamely as I tried to smile at them both. They gave each other a look, before Honey looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked and somehow, his eyes widened even more and a bunch of flowers and sparkles surrounded his face. I shifted and tried to tell him "I'm fine" but it stuck in my throat. ' _Company wouldn't be...so bad right now. Besides, the apartment does get kinda lonely...but they still have school..wait, what? Who said that they're gonna stay? I mean, he did say they were checking up on me...but they don't seem like the type to leave 'sick' people alone...maa, whatever_.'

"Ah, um. I actually wouldn't mind if you kept me company for a bit, if you want to of course!" I said, twirling my earbud on my finger nervously. Honey giggled and gave me a bright smile.

"Of course! Right, Takashi?" Honey asked and Mori nodded silently. I felt myself grin slightly and nodded.

"Then right this way, folks." I said jokingly and lead the way to the apartment. I fished around for my keys when we made it to the door and opened it.

"C'mon in." I said as I walked in myself.

"Uh, you can set those there. I'll put them away soon." I fiddled with my hoodie sleeves as I watched them look at our place. ' _Gosh, I feel so awkward. I don't know how to interact with people! What am I gonna do?!'_ I bit my lip as I quickly put the groceries away. I blinked when I heard a small yelp and rushed to our 'living room'. I blinked and started laughing at what I saw.

"Haha, I see you've met...Sawa-chan." I said, holding a hand over my mouth as Honey looked at "Sawa-chan" in awe. Mori was looking at it in slight curiosity.

"Anna-chan! Is that..?"

"A life sized version of a stuffed teddy bear? Yes, yes it is." I said, snorting. My cheeks felt a little warm though.

"Is it yours?" Mori asked and my cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"Ah, y-yeah. Raven got it for my birthday last year." I said, looking at the adorable black bear with silver fur on its belly.

"It's really cute, right Mori!" Honey chirped as he hugged his own stuffed animal. Mori just nodded, still looking interested in Sawa-chan. I sniggered.

"Yeah, he is." I murmured but blinked when I heard a small grumble. I looked over at Honey, who looked a little sad.

"You guys eat lunch yet?" I asked, but I was already walking towards the kitchen.

"No, not yet. Why?" He asked curiously as they followed me.

"Cause I'm kinda hungry too, I'll make you guys lunch if you'd like." I said as I looked through the cabinets.

"Do you have cake!" Honey said excitedly and I grinned.

"We sure do, but cake isn't lunch. You know cake'll give you a stomach ache if you eat it for lunch, right? Believe me, I know from personal experience." I said and I rummaged through the fridge. I heard Honey's sigh and I chuckled.

"You can still have cake, just eat some real food first. Deal?'' It was silent so for a few moments before he responded.

"Okay!" I smiled.

"Good. Any requests?"

* * *

I looked at my phone and sighed in relief.

 ** _Hey there Rave! Haha, sorry for not answering, was going shopping. I got held up at the register cause Touka was bein' a sleaze again! But I'm good and Mori Honey are staying with me for a bit, so I'm ok! See ya when you get home! :)_**

I raised an eyebrow when she mentioned those two. Then I smirked. _'Hm, they're staying with her? Well isn't that interesting?'_ I shook my head.

"As long as she's fine, I'm fine." I said and smiled when I remembered the worried looks on their faces when I told them that she was sick.

 _"Anna-chan is sick!? We have to go help her Mori!"_

 _"Ah."_

 _"Can we go check on her?!"_

Usually I'd just tell them no, but they seemed to genuinely care about her.

"Hopefully, she actually means it when she says she's fine." I muttered as I grabbed my bags, purposely ignoring the twins trying to annoy me. I rolled my eyes and ignored their smirks and I walked out of the class.

"Ugh, they're so aggravating!" I said to myself. ' _And cute_.' A traitorous voice whispered in my mind and my face turned red. ' _Ugh, no! I mean, okay yeah, they are attractive, but that doesn't mean that I like them! They're annoying and always call me their 'toy' or something. I belong to no one but myself thank you very much!'_

I grunted when a shoulder bumped into mine.

"Watch it four eyes." The girl hissed as she swished her red hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way. I heard her huff angrily behind me and I snorted. ' _Snooty rich kids_.' I thought as I walked away from the girl. She kinda looked familiar, but I couldn't place her. It was annoying, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. I needed to get to my French class.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I said as I ran towards my class, not noticing the pair of lime green eyes watching my retreating back with interest.


End file.
